


Happy meal

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Tanabata, Yukatas, semi public blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Who could blame him for hurrying, though? Glancing up at Javier, a bolt of heat racing up his spine at the sight of his flushed, sweaty face, curly brown hair perfectly askew, mouth hanging open as beautiful pants came pouring out, eyes lightly closed, he looked heavenly, like a decadent treat just wanting to be eaten up.





	Happy meal

If someone were to catch them, the plan was to shrug it off as the excitement of the festival getting to them. Not the best excuse but it was at least more acceptable than what really happened. In reality, it was actually much simpler: Javier looked gorgeous in a yukata and he couldn’t help himself so he had pulled him into the nearest corner, expertly tugged open his yukata and was on his knees with Javier’s cock in his mouth, an intense thrill rushing through him as his delectable taste spread over his tongue, before the Spaniard could even ask what he was doing.

Hands holding Javier’s trembling hips in place, rubbing his tongue against the underside of his hot, throbbing cock, Yuzuru bobbed up and down, taking Javier’s cock all the way in, the head nearly hitting the back of his mouth before sliding off, sucking hard on the thick length, the lewd slurping, sucking sounds obscured by the noise of the festival happening behind them. Pants, moans and gasps of his name rained down onto his head, and he half wished he had picked a quieter spot, so he could hear Javier better. He was always the most vocal during blowjobs, so it was a shame that, in his hurry, that he hadn’t given more consideration of which corner to tuck themselves into.

Who could blame him for hurrying, though? Glancing up at Javier, a bolt of heat racing up his spine at the sight of his flushed, sweaty face, curly brown hair perfectly askew, mouth hanging open as beautiful pants came pouring out, eyes lightly closed, he looked heavenly, like a decadent treat just wanting to be eaten up. He couldn’t resist – from the moment he saw him in a yukata, he was waiting for the perfect moment to steal him away, get him all to himself so he could devour him. When the moment presented itself, he had taken it without thought. Swirling his tongue around the swollen head of Javier’s cock, adoring every single twitch, tremor and shudder that raced through his body, Yuzuru turned his attention back to the task at hand.

It wouldn’t be long, and even though he wouldn’t be embarrassed if they got caught, he knew Javier, deep down, would be mortified so he knew better than to try to push it. He wanted to make the moment last but there was no way he’d be satisfied with just once. With the self-reassurance that he’d be taking little tastes of Javier periodically throughout the festival, Yuzuru slid one hand down from his hip, sneaking it between his legs. Just as he was taking his heavy, soft balls into his hand, he sank all the way down, taking the entirety of Javier’s length into his mouth. Lightly caressing the testicles, knowing exactly how much pressure to apply to drive Javier wild, while covering the entirety of Javi’s cock in wet, tight heat, predictably, proved to be too much stimulation for the sweet, sweet Spaniard.

With a choked cry of Yuzuru’s name, his hips bucked forward slightly, held back from wildly thrusting by Yuzu’s hand. His cock swelled up then cum was pouring into his mouth. Sliding back to make it easier to swallow, fuzziness swamping his mind as a stronger, gorgeous taste spread over his tongue, Yuzuru gulped it all down, sucking languidly until he got every last drop. Overhead, Javier was panting hard, a sheen of sweat on his muscular chest. Slowly pulling off, making sure the whole thing was ended with an audible sucking pop, which always made Javier flush adorably, Yuzuru licked his lips, flashed a mischievous smile, burning the image of Javier’s afterglow expression into his memory, his own erection twitching maddeningly underneath his yukata, and said, “Thank you for the meal.”

Just when he was about to leave, Javier grabbed him by one of the sleeves of his own yukata and slammed him into the tree, Frenching him like no tomorrow. Yuzuru immediately melted in the expert kissing and went limp in the arms of the Spaniard, who got into his knees and started fumbling around. Yuzuru let out a satisfied sigh before grinning at the thought. How could have he forgotten?

A meal is never finished without a sweet and fulfilling dessert!


End file.
